You Make Me Better
by Patricia Sage
Summary: About two months after Kurt's big move, Blaine gets a package from New York.


**You Make Me Better**

**Author's Note: The title was taken from 'Sweater Song' by Hedley. The story was inspired by real events. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or 'Sweater Song'.**

**Dedication: You know who you are.**

* * *

About two months after Kurt's big move, Blaine gets a package from New York. It's about the size of his head and feels like there's some sort of padding inside. Excited, Blaine tears it open and takes out the contents.

It's a scarf.

Blaine holds it in his hands like it's a baby bird, softly running the thin fabric through his fingers. This one is Kurt's favorite, Blaine remembers; it's purple with black designs on it and it shimmers in the light. Reverently, Blaine drapes it around his neck. He's immediately assaulted by the intoxicating scent of Kurt's cologne. Blaine allows it to surround him and take him to a different place, a different time, when he could hold his boyfriend in his arms whenever they felt the need; when he smelled this mixture of spice and flowers at every given moment of the day.

He had almost forgotten what Kurt smelled like.

Blaine opens his eyes after a few moments spent in the past, and only then does he see the little piece of paper that had fluttered to the ground when the scarf had left its paper prison. He picks the note up off of his bedroom carpet and reads it, smiling more with every heartfelt word written in Kurt's beautifully slanted handwriting. He loves having something to hold on to, to read, whenever he missed his lover so far away. Having a treasured article of Kurt's clothing throughout their time apart, it reminds him of a song he recently heard on the radio—'Sweater Song' by Hedley.

Scarf song?

After reading the note about 8 times over, Blaine locks it in a box kept in his dresser; the paper itself smells like Kurt's cologne and he wants to preserve it for as long as possible. He quickly sits down at his desk and sends his boyfriend a quick email, informing him that he got the parcel and that he truly couldn't be happier. Kurt doesn't reply right away, but that's okay; he's probably busy, and Blaine has a piece of him tied around his neck at the moment, so he's satisfied.

Blaine's not a scarf person, and his parents give him funny looks when he wears the shimmery article for the whole weekend. But, Blaine doesn't care. For a couple of days, he walks around and pretends that Kurt is beside him.

Times after that, however, he changes his plan. He only wears it in the morning for about ten minutes, and then drapes it carefully over his mirror for safekeeping. The allotted time each morning causes the collar of Blaine's shirt to smell like Kurt for nearly the whole school day, and he can simply tug it up to his nose and inhale when he feels lonely. He would wear the scarf every day if he could, because Kurt's scent fades eventually from his clothes, but he knows that it smells more like him and less like Kurt every time Blaine wears it. He knows it's silly—he texts Kurt whenever he's not busy and they Skype nearly every night—but having the intangible smell of him around is one step closer to remembering what it felt like to hug him.

The scarf stops smelling like Kurt eventually. And, only then does Blaine allow himself to wear it regularly. Sam teases him for a little bit—because, yes, it's purple and sparkly, and scarves aren't usually Blaine's accessory of choice—but lets it go when Blaine tells him the story behind it. Because this one is Kurt's favorite scarf and it's now Blaine's favorite as well.

Wearing it now is not as exhilarating, since he can't smell Kurt around him, but Blaine still can't help but smile whenever he looks down at it or catches his reflection in a mirror. It's just a piece of cloth, but he feels like it holds his happiness in its fibers. Gradually, the scarf stops being Kurt's and becomes Blaine's. But it never loses its meaning.

And, when Kurt comes back to Ohio for his first visit since the move, Blaine takes the purple scarf from around his collar and catches it on the back of Kurt's neck, still holding the ends. Then, he pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss and inhales deeply.

Because, as intoxicatingly comforting the scarf is to Blaine, nothing is as good as the real thing.

* * *

**Author's Second Note: Tell me your thoughts! :) Reviews keep me writing.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
